


Lilac

by Lilypuddles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Chroma Conclave, and maybe slight plot, enjoy, the wives always need more written about them, this is just adorableness, this is just fluff, valentines gift 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypuddles/pseuds/Lilypuddles
Summary: "Allie. When you agreed to babysitting Vox Machina, did you know you were going to end up with seven children?"





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmoon/gifts).



> Happy Valentines day to my favourite beta and putting up with my yelling about critical role feelings person! Sorry its a day late!
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

 

“Allie. When you agreed to babysitting Vox Machina, did you know you were going to end up with seven children?” Kima asked, grinning at the other woman as the door swung closed behind the retreating backs of the young adventurers, leaving the two of them alone. 

 

“They’re not my children.” The blonde replied softly, gathering up the teacups littering the table in her room. For once, she hadn’t used her magic, occupying her hands with the manual task of cleaning. It had been a rather tense conversation, it felt like forever since they’d come to visit and not told her about the latest thing they’d killed, or irritated, or generally caused trouble with. This latest disaster had been more dramatic than usual, and she’d almost wished the tea in her hands was a strong ale as the twins had told her their latest tale.

 

“Oh yeah? Lets see.” The paladin sighed loudly as she swung her legs up to rest on the sofa, counting off on her fingers. She hadn’t bothered to hide the large dose of Whiskey she’d poured into her own coffee halfway through Vex’s (or had it been Vax’s) story, Vox Machina where very good at giving her second-hand stress: “You worry about them, you teach them, you give them advice, you spend far too much time cleaning up the messes they leave behind. I’d say that's pretty parent-y.”

 

Setting the washing up in the small sink set off to the side in the kitchenette, Allura let a smile play on her lips for a moment as she looked across at the halfling. The halfling that was probably only sitting in the room with her because of Vox Machinas efforts. She had never told Kima, but there was no other party of adventurers that she would have trusted to find the love of her life.

 

“If you’re implying that I’m parenting them, then you’re just as guilty, Kima.” The blonde pointed out as she padded back across the room to join her, shrugging away her formal demeanor as she settled on the couch: “I’ve seen you training with them, discussing tactics with them, avoiding grogs attempts to flirt with you…” 

 

The last comment earnt her a glare and a playful punch in the arm as Kima shifted to lay her head in the humans lap. She hadn’t bothered with her armour for just a casual visit, wearing casual clothes and her hair loose, dirty blonde curls creating a halo on Alluras lap.

 

“He is a  _ dreadful  _ flirt. Even I’m better at flirting than him. And i’m rubbish”

 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Allura mused as she let her hand trail through the other woman's hair, watching as her eyes fell closed at the touch: “You’re very good at making me blush.”

 

They had spent hours in this position when they were younger, still fresh faced adventurers, putting the world to rights together. They had been in love then, the kind overwhelming, passionate love that often causes more harm than good. That had been almost fifteen years ago. Before Allura had chosen the council, and Kima had taken her vows. Before they’d chosen their work over each other. 

 

The wizard had regretted that choice since the second she’d made it, watching Kima walk away had been almost worse than facing the dragon. Maybe that was why she’d panicked when the letters had stopped so suddenly, why she’d summoned Vox Machina and paid them far too much money to find her. When they’d arrived on her doorstep, with Kima and the horn of orcus in hand it had taken all of her willpower not to throw herself on the other woman and kiss her senseless. Pulling her into a hug had been the least dramatic thing she could think to do. Allura hadn’t exactly been lonely in the time they’d spend apart, but she hadn’t fallen in love again. Seeing Kima again, despite the blood, bruises and the slightly bedraggled state she was in from her adventure, The blonde had remembered every single reason she’d fallen in love in the first place.

 

“Thats easy!” Kima grinned, utterly oblivious to the other woman's thoughts, catching the hand that was playing with her hair and pressing it against her lips, leaving a gentle kiss against her knuckles.: “I don’t even need to look to know you’re bright red  _ just  _ from that. Kisses always made you blush.”

 

Moments like this had been happening more and more over the last few months, since they’d started to spend time together again. Kisses pressed to cheeks and the backs of hands, discussions about everything and nothing for hours, reaching for each others hands without thinking during walks, the night of the  thunderstorm that had somehow ended with them both asleep on the couch. 

 

Kima had noticed it too, she’d never stopped noticing it. Every single one of the humans letters over the last few years had been kept safe, the words bringing comfort, concern, and questions. Allie had always been full of questions, except the one question that might have made her stay in Emon and put up with the council. 

 

If Allura had asked her to stay she wouldn’t have refused her. But instead, she had been kind about Kimas choice to go back to her god, had wished her luck and kissed her forehead before turning away to hide her tears. That had been the last time they’d seen each other. The letters had started a few months later, and hadn’t stopped since. 

 

Kima had been expecting to die in those dungeons, she’d been slipping in and out of consciousness when Vox Machina had rescued her, and when they’d announced who’d sent them she’d felt her heart miss a beat. There had been others since her adventuring days, many others, but none of them had been quite like the Wizard. 

 

When they’d brought her to the foot of the huge white tower, in stolen armour and sporting at least three new scars, she’d almost wanted to laugh. It was  _ typical  _ Allura. But it still hadn’t prepared her for seeing the other again, half asleep and older, but yet just as beautiful. If her teenage guard hadn’t been standing at her shoulders she would have thrown herself on her friend and kissed her until she couldn’t breathe. But instead she’d found herself scooped into Alluras arms, in a hug so tight and passionate that she’d barley felt her feet leave the floor. Almost as soon as the moment had begun, it was over. Vox machina shared the news of the horn of orcus they’d found, and life had carried on at its usual, rapid pace. 

 

With one major exception. Almost as soon as she’d been returned to Vasselheim, Kima had pestered her temple into sending her back to Emon. There was always work to do in a city of this size, and certain people where  _ more  _ than happy to get rid of her. Their second reunion had been much more private, almost as soon as Kima had raised her hand to knock on the door she’d found it pulled open, Allura standing in front of her in all of her silk and gold, smiling at her. 

 

“Lady Kima.” Somehow Allie had managed to keep her voice level, trying to pretend that she hadn’t been waiting all day for her friend to arrive.

 

“Allura.” The halfling replied with a grin, looking up at the other woman as she hefted her mace over her shoulder: “Been a while, huh?”

 

The blonde laughed, stepping aside and allowing her friend into her home: “Far too long. Come in, we have plenty to discuss.”

 

That first opportunity to talk had taken all afternoon, most of the night, and all of the alcohol in the Mages home. They had discussed almost everything, from their new jobs to Vox Machina and their old adventuring party. It had only ended when Allura had fallen asleep at the table, knocking over her wine glass over and spilling ruby liquid across the floor. If it hadn’t been the first time they’d seen eachother in years, Kima would have simply picked her up and dumped her in bed. But things had changed, and she had  _ no  _ idea where the woman's bedroom was. 

 

Instead, she settled for a note, and a kiss pressed against Allies cheek before slipping away to find her way back to her own bed.

 

After that, things between them had become much easier, they’d settled into a routine, attending to their work in the daytime, and spending the evenings together. The Wizard was insistant that the other woman needed to experience every single thing her city had to offer, and Kima had been more than happy to let herself be spoilt.

 

It had been almost seven months since they’d been reunited, and Kima was pretty certain she was in heaven right now, pressing another kiss against the back of Allies hand: “I bet I could make you blush  _ so  _ hard that you’re a tomato.”

 

The blonde chuckled, stroking her hand through the others hair again, playing with it still as she ignored her thoughts: “Thankfully we’re in private, so you can certainly try.”

 

“Yeah?” In a sudden moment of bravery Kima sat up, eyes wide as she shifted around to kneel up so that the two of them where at eye level. She was still smiling at the human as she lent forwards, cupping Alluras cheeks with her strong, calloused hands: “Hows this?”

 

“It works?” The other muttered in reply, biting her bottom lip as she caught the other woman's gaze. For a moment, the world seemed to stop, the only thing that mattered was each other. Allura wrapped her arms around Kimas waist, pulling her closer, pressing their bodies together: “It..um… really works. Can I kiss you?”

 

“Fuck-” The halfling leant in slightly, pressing their noses together, her own cheeks dark with embarrassment: “-Yeah. Obviously. You don’t need to ask me that Allie-”

 

Finally, she closed the gap between their mouths. She’d meant the kiss to be gentle, but almost as soon as they touched it was impossible to control herself. Their kiss was like fire, leaving them both flush and open mouthed as they pulled apart for a moment. 

 

Kima remembered how to speak first, brushing her hand slowly downwards to pull loose one of Alluras braids, and then the other, combing out the hair with her fingertips: “-I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you too.” Allura asked as her own arms tightened around her loves waist, refusing to let her go as she coaxed her across to straddle her lap: “So  _ fucking  _ much.”

 

As soon as she was settled, the shorter grinned, pressing a chaste kiss against the other woman's mouth: “Must have been bad if you’re swearing, Allie. I thought everyones favourite wizard didn’t use such dirty language.” 

 

“I know how to swear.” She chuckled, nuzzling into the side of the others neck, resting her forehead against Kimas shoulder: “Most people don’t make me so frustrated that I need to. You’ve always been the exception.”

 

“You love it.” Kima teased, gently patting the back of the other woman's hair, scratching at the base of her neck: “Someone has to be able to crack that snobby demeanor you always hide behind.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Yup.”

 

For a while, the two of them were silent, cuddled up together on the edge of the couch, Kimas hands still carding through the Wizards hair, delighted to just be allowed to hold her again. It had been far too long since she’d held anyone like this, or since she’d wanted to hold anyone like this. She wouldn’t have bothered to move if she hadn’t noticed the shadows starting to flood the room as the sun set. Kima had to get back to the temple, and didn’t want another lecture about her tardiness. 

 

Somehow the two of them forced themselves to disentangle between more stolen kisses, Allura correcting both of their outfits with a spark of magic before walking her to the door. 

 

“Allie.” Kima paused as she rescued her weapon, strapping it back against her hip. “Want to go on a date? Do this…” She waved a hand, scowling as she tried to think up the right way to phrase it: “... _ thing…  _ properly this time?”

 

“Yes. Yes I’d like that.” The other replied in a rush, bouncing slightly on her heels: “Tomorrow night?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah that sounds great.” The paladin grinned, pressing a final kiss to the back of Allies hand before yanking the door open: “See you tomorrow.” 

 

Allura watched her walk away, chest full of butterflies and a warmth she hadn’t realised she’d been lacking. The smile still on her lips as she finally turned back to her work. 

  
  



End file.
